An organization may attempt to manage or maintain a system of record associated with electronic communications at the organization. The system of record can include information such as contact information, logs, and other data associated with the electronic activities. Data regarding the electronic communications can be transmitted between computing devices associated with one or more organizations using one or more transmission protocols, channels, or formats, and can contain various types of information. For example, the electronic communication can include information about a sender of the electronic communication, a recipient of the electronic communication, and content of the electronic communication. The information regarding the electronic communication can be input into a record being managed or maintained by the organization. However, due to the large volume of heterogeneous electronic communications transmitted between devices and the challenges of manually entering data, inputting the information regarding each electronic communication into a system of record can be challenging, time consuming, and error prone.